The Guardian Demon
by GravityVanel14
Summary: [RE-WRITE TO MY GUARDIAN DEMON] Waking up from her deep sleep,having to deal with her brother's disappearance,and a certain demon. In a world full of twisted lies,who can she trust? [Slight MaBill in the future]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I have a story named 'My Guardian Demon' ,I am re-writing it,adding more mystery and the title will stay the same,because it still has the same concept :) But I'm kinda thinking of a new title,Maybe 'Broken' or something 0.0**_

_**I also have decided that I will start updating Meet Me At Heaven soon,because my best friend decided to help me :D Other stories I AM going to update soon are:Meet Me At Heaven,Fighting Back,Both Sides Of One Coin,Judge Mabel,and The Gravity Games (Obviously this one too).**_

_**I'm also trying to write in third person point of view,so this might be confusing :/ And this can be considered as just a flashback :)**_

_**Characters will for sure be OOC at certain times,I hope no one minds that.**_

_**EXTRA SIDE NOTE:THE TWINS ARE 15 IN THIS STORY.**_

_**So shall we begin?**_

_**I do not own Gravity Falls**_

_**XxXxX**_

_**Guardian Demons:Chapter 1**_

_All she remembered was the rain pouring,the skies darkening,and the sun disappearing._

_She remembered how worried she was with each minute passing._

_She remembered at the last minute,how she ran into the forest looking for her brother,screaming that he wasn't gone,looking for his comfort._

_All that she found was his hat._

_**XxXxX**_

It had been a few weeks since that fateful day.

Her parents had come to bring her back,knowing that he wasn't coming back.

She stared at the sky.

It was the same as the day he disappeared.

She wanted to look away,but if she did,she would have to hear her mother's sobbing.

Her father would blame her mother for having the idea of sending the two back to Gravity Falls.

And a part of her wanted to blame her also.

It was awfully dark,and the only thing to illuminate the road were the street lights[Even if they were briefly turning off and on)and the full moon.

After a while,the stars became visible.

'_He would have loved the sight.'_She thought.

She closed her eyes and placed the hat on her head,remembering a few day before his disappearence.

_"Hey Mabel!"_

_Dipper stumbled out of the attic._

_Mabel couldn't help but giggle._

_"Yea?"She asked,helping her brother get up._

_He smiled at her._

_"Wanna go watch stars?I mean it's okay if you don't want to,but I kinda want to watch stars."_

_She shrugged."Why not?I could get an idea for a new sweater design!"She said giving him a big smile._

_That night,the two set outside._

_They weren't allowed to go to the forest,so that would have to do._

_And for the rest of the night,they would name a few constellations._

_"Hey!That's the Big Dipper!"Mabel said cheerfully,while pointing to the stars._

_He remained watching the full moon._

_"You know,I'll never forget you,no matter what happens.."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing!"Dipper's face turns red."I-I mean,wanna get something to eat?"_

_"Yea sure!"_

Her eyes widened at the on his backpack,she let a sigh.

During his last days,he would always say something related to never forgetting her.

Could he have known he was going to disappear,or die?

She didn't want that.

It soon looked connected:His words,the disappearance,and the last day.

The last day she saw him,it was when he left for the forest.

_"I'll promise I'll keep you in my heart."_

_Mabel's eyes widened as her heart starting beating faster and faster._

_"W-What do you mean?"The brown-haired girl twirled her hair,trying to calm down._

_He placed his hand on her shoulder."I promise."_

_"W-Why are you saying this?"_

_"Because-"He gulped._

_"I want you to know that certain mistakes cost certain prices."_

_She laughed nervously."What does this has to do with,"She gulped."Everything?"_

_Dipper ignored her question._

_"Enjoy your life."_

_"But..."_

_Her voice trailed off as she saw him get up."Wait!D-Dipper!"_

_"Don't bother following me!"He runs off to the forest._

_Mabel quickly gets up and runs after him."DIPPER!"_

_But he was nowhere to be found._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard screaming.

The next seconds flashed before her eyes.

She remembered,the car crashing into a gasoline truck,being thrown to the otherside of the road.

Then the car erupted into flames.

She wanted to scream,but couldn't find her voice to do so.

She was that close to getting consumed by the flames,but then she felt someone throwing her out of the way.

And before she could run,She blacked out,remembering a certain voice whispering,"You'll be safe,shooting star."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:I've decided to update for all the reviews guys! :D **_

_**I'm also going back to first person point of view.**_

_**It'll be easier to write and understand when Mabel goes back to her memories.(As you will see in this chapter)**_

_**Note:Italics will be used in flashbacks,which may randomly occur.**_

_**You should also hear 'Demons' By Imagine Dragons. ^.^ It helps write this story.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Gravity Falls,or the laptop.**_

_**XxXxX**_

_'You'll be safe,shooting star.'_

The Guardian Demon:Chapter 2.

_I opened my eyes.I'm back in the room I shared with Dipper in the shack.I glance around._

_I rush downstairs.I freeze once I hear sobbing.I walk in the living room._

_I find my mother sobbing,my father running his fingers in his hair,and Stan,comforting my mother._

_"Mabel?We have t-to talk."_

_I bite my lip and walk towards them,only for a girl to rush foward._

_"Did you find him?"Her voice full of hope._

_"Well..."My father sighs."We tried all we could."_

_"So is that a no?"_

_He nods silently._

_"Bu-"_

_Before he can continue,she walks toward the door,only to run out._

_And I get a good glimpse at her._

_She was me._

_"Wait!MABEL!"_

_My father gets up but Stan stops him._

_"Just let her be."He sighs._

_I run out though,following her._

_A shiver runs through me as the memories start pouring in._

_This is the day they gave up on Dipper._

_But I still don't know why I'm here. _

_Or__ what happened after this day._

_I run to the forest,remembering the path.I stop in my tracks once I see her._

_She's there,laying on the ground,curled up in a ball._

_She holds her brother's cap,whispering that he wasn't gone._

_I sit next to her,and she doesn't seem to notice.I'm invisable to her._

_I stare at her red,puffy eyes._

_She has been crying all day._

_I shut my eyes,a tear escaping my eyes.I manage a weak smile._

_'I need to smile.'I think.'Easiest way to mask what you feel.'_

_But I can't.I break into sobs."Why?"I maange to whisper."Why?"_

_I close my eyes._

_Images flash rapidly and I can barely make them out._

_A book,A clock ticking,A red moon,The forest,A shooting Star,A Pine Tree._

_And last two hands shaking._

_And before everything started shaking rapidly,A voice whispers,"Time to wake up."_

_'Bill?'_

_XxXxX_

I start panting,breathing slower and slower.

Once I snap back to reality,Everything becomes painful.

Each memory accumulates inside me from the disappearence,the flames consuming my parents,my little visit to a certain day,and to now.

It all leaves me with a headache."I don't want to remember."I whisper,Barely hearing myself over my fast heart beat.

Doctors rush in.

"How can this be?We were about to lose hope!"

Lose hope?On me?

Then I remember the accident.

What happened afterwards?

"Where are my parents?!"But they ignore me."Someone tell me!"

"You'll be okay."But

I start kicking,trying to desperately release myself from their grip.I then feel a sharp pain and close my eyes.

XxXxX

Once I wake up,I see Stan next to me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know where to begin,but you were in comma for 3 months."

There's a long pause before I continue."So what month is it?"

"September 23,Tuesday."

I nod.I stare at the ceiling for a while,watching the fan spin in circles.

"What about my parents?"

"They're.."He sighs and my eyes start getting watery."Dead."

I remain looking up.I felt like bursting into tears,but I couldn't.I didn't want anymore tears.

So I sigh."Anything..New?"

"No."

"Where will I live?"

"Your aunt wants to take you with her."I shrug."Or you could stay with me."

I sigh."It's up to you,you know?"

"I guess I can stay with you."

"You sure?"

I smiles."I'll see when you can get out the hospital."

"Okay."He walks out the room,leaving me alone.

If I stay back at Gravity Falls,shouldn't I be sad?Knowing my brother went missing there?But a part of me knows that if I go there,I might find comfort.

And maybe an answer.

But I smack my forehead at that thought.

All I want to do is forget about everything,and lock myself up in my own little world.

It might sound crazy,but it could work.

_'Enjoy your life.'_If only he knew I couldn't do it without knowing where he went.

A shiver runs through me.

Am I safe?

And the voice..It sounded like-

My jaw drops open as it hits me."Bill?"

And just in cue,he appears.I'm frozen in fear,scared that he might kill me,but he doesn't.

"Long time no see,shooting star."

"What do you want?"I ask,coldly.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

He glances around and I frown.

"What do you want?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you so cold?"

"Why did you show up?"

"Why are you asking me?"

He adjusts his hat before standing next to me.

"So,are you okay?"

I nod.I wonder why he even cares.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I have to."

"That doesn't make sense."

But before he can answer,Stan walks in.

Bill disappears into thin air.

"You can leave in two days."I smile."Thanks Grunkle Stan."

"Welcome kid."

After visiting hour was done,I was left alone,again.

Bill appears again.

"So can you tell me now?"I ask.

He nods."In simple words,I have to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your Guardian Demon."


End file.
